Commercially available photonic integrated circuits are fabricated on wafers, such as bulk silicon or silicon-on-insulator wafers.
In one aspect photonics integrated circuits can include waveguides for transmission of optical signals between different areas of a photonic integrated circuit chip as well as on and off the chip. Commercially available waveguides are of rectangular or ridge geometry and are fabricated in silicon (single or polycrystalline) or silicon nitride.
Commercially available photonics integrated circuits can include photodetectors and other optical components. Photonic integrated circuits rely on the emission, modulation and the detection of light in the communication band (about 1.3 μm to about 1.55 μm). A bandgap absorption edge in germanium is near 1.58 μm. Germanium has been observed to provide sufficient photo-response for optoelectronic applications using 1.3 μm and 1.55 μm carrier wavelengths.